The herpesviruses (Herpesviridae) are a large family of DNA viruses that cause diseases in animals, including humans. Herpes simplex virus 1 (HSV-1) is a member of the herpesvirus family that infect humans. HSV-1 infection causes cold sores and the primary infection results in viral persistence/latency in the innervating neurons. The consequences of HSV-1 infection can be severe in cases of eye involvement, resulting in keratitis and in some cases blindness (Liesegang, T. J. 2001. Cornea 20:1-13). Although rare, HSV-1 can also cause encephalitis in immunocompetent individuals. In immunosuppressed patients and in newborns, infections are often severe and can also include extensive herpetic plaques and disseminated infections (Fatahzadeh, M., and R. A. Schwartz. 2007. J Am Acad Dermatol 57:737-63; quiz 764-6).
Herpesviruses establish lifelong infections and the virus cannot currently be eradicated from the body. Treatment usually involves general-purpose antiviral drugs that interfere with viral replication, reducing the physical severity of outbreak-associated lesions and lowering the chance of transmission to others.
There is thus a need for the development of novel strategies for interfering with herpesvirus infection and for the identification of agents capable of inhibiting infection by herpesviruses.
The present description refers to a number of documents, the content of which is herein incorporated by reference in their entirety.